Snowflakes
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Winter Break is on for the gang but they get greeted by other then old man winter.


Snowflakes

**Well I've done three Naruto Christmas fanfics so I thought I should do a Bleach one. So Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I would love to own it because of how cool it is but unfortunately that isn't happening.**

Kurosaki Ichigo's gaze wandered around as he strolled home from school with his bag slung over his shoulder and everyone else but Uryû around him. He was bundled up with a jacket that Yuzu begged him to wear so he didn't get sick and did it anyway.

"So what are you guys doing for break?" Orihime chimed as she ran up ahead and slipped on some ice. Rubbing her rump, she tried to get up and fell again. "Ouchie."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and offered his hand to the orange haired teen. Feeling the tug of her hand on his, he smiled at the teen.

"So what are you doing for break Rukia?" Orihime chimed once more, almost like she wasn't affected by the fall.

"I don't know. I might head back to the Soul Society to spend some time with Byakuya so I don't have to hear him fuss by the hell butterflies." The dark-haired soul reaper replied and stopped when she felt everyone looking at her. "What?"

"Byakuya doesn't fuss. He's too noble for that." Ichigo reminded and tried to picture the older Kuchiki doing what they were talking about. Shaking his head, he couldn't see it happening.

"He does. He acts like an older brother."

"I'm supposed to." A male voice said, scaring the shorter teen out of her gigai almost.

Turning around, Rukia felt like her face paled and she bowed to her brother. "Sorry Nii-san."

Shaking his head a little, feeling the brush of his bangs, the older Kuchiki walked out of the Senkaimon with a few others behind him. Moving out of the way, he let Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Tôshirô, and Rangiku through the portal that led to the Spirit world. He was surprised, but didn't let it show, that Rukia and Hisana were completely different when they were sisters.

"So why are you guys here and why is Tôshirô dressed up like a reindeer?" Ichigo asked, watching the silver eyebrow bounce up and down.

"Rangiku done it with help from a few others like Momo. I don't see why I have to be dressed up?" The captain of squad 10 asked in irritation while his gaze flickered to the taller woman by his side. Grabbing the little red nose and antlers, he tried to take them off but couldn't. "What did you do? Glue them to my head and nose?"

"Maybe." She chimed and moved away from her angered captain.

Orihime poked the red object on his nose and giggled. "It's so cute though."

The silver haired man rolled his eyes and started down the road to get next to Chad.

"So why are you guys here?" Rukia questioned as she looked at her brother and the rest of the spirits that were in gigai.

"A break if you want to call it. Captain Yamamoto wants us to have fun for some strange reason so we decided to be with you guys. Also, we want to find out what this Christmas you people enjoy." Yumichika explained and started down the road. Hopefully he didn't run into what's his name's sister and Ikkaku doesn't get almost assaulted by the girl. He would be happy. Looking back, he watched as everyone follow and Orihime almost slip again.

"So what do we have planned for break Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she looked at the orange hair teen that was a substitute soul reaper.

"We? I thought it was just my family." Ichigo complained and tried to ignore the glare from the Kuchiki woman. "Fine. We're planning on making holiday cookies with Yuzu since she wants that to happen. Orihime, Uryû, Chad, and I were going to go to the pond to go ice skating."

"That sounds like fun!" Rukia chimed and tried to ignore her brother's curious gaze. Smiling, she inched closer to the orange haired teen until they were rubbing arms.

"You guys can tag along." He answered the unasked question with a sigh. He didn't feel like having Byakuya after his ass for denying her what she wanted to do.

"What is ice skating?" Ikkaku asked as he looked around and noticed all the frozen crystals that were snow.

"After a certain temperature water freezes and once it's thick enough you can walk on it. You put blades on shoes and make really cute patterns on the frozen water. That's ice skating." Orihime clarified with a laugh as she dodged another patch of frozen water. Looking back, she looked around. "So where did Yachiru and the others go?"

"Ukitake-san is bedridden because he over works himself, that's what I think anyway. Kenpachi, Yachiru, Shunsui, Sajin, Unohana, and Soi are doing their own thing, along with everyone else back home." Ikkaku answered and looked around. Grabbing a handful of the cold object, he jumped in surprise and eyed it up. "Then this is snow?"

They nodded and heard a thud. Looking around, they all found Ichigo sitting on his rump with a growl escaping him.

"I hate winter. I hate ice." He hissed and tried to get up.

"Well snow is cute." Orihime chimed and helped him up with a slight blush to her cheeks. At least they can spend the holiday with people they care about, friends or family, it didn't matter.

**Pretty random but I hope I have some of the people in character because it's been a long time I've done a fanfic or oneshot for bleach. Please review but no flamers. They'll disappear.**


End file.
